Little Lily Potter' Journal
by babyebutterfli
Summary: Lily Potter(Jr), the daughter of Harry and Hermoine, is going to start her first year at Hogwarts! When she arrives she find many questions and not enough answers. Who is Lily Evans and how is she connected to her?Will Lily be the next in a line of heros?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are products of JK Rowling with the exception of 'Little Lily'. *This is the first in the 'Little Lily' Potter series that I plan to make, following her through Hogwarts.it depends on the feedback I get. So, please review!! Be honest with me just don't be to mean.I want to hear exactly what I can do to improve my story! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"LILY! GET UP!" Hermoine yelled. She was getting ticked now. She stood at the foot of the stairs with her arms crossed and a glower on her face. A formidable sight, and Lily knew it. She stumbled out of her bed and pulled a shirt and jeans on, running a brush through her wild reddish-brown hair. She tried not to look at herself in the mirror as she got ready; she would only be disappointed. Her thick, ruly hair was only the beginning. Her front teeth were huge; her skin pale and dry, her face sprinkled in ugly little freckles that she wished could go away. And, to top in all off, the circular black glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. "I'm a genuine eyesore." She grumbled to herself before pulling on some mismatched socks and thundering down the stairs.  
  
"No need to yell Mum; I was up." She said as she hopped off the last step. She smiled at her mother and went into the kitchen, knowing her mother wouldn't explore the subject further. Her father grinned as she sat down at the table across from him. He knew her games and didn't bother to scold her on them; he said she was just like he was when he was younger. She grinned back and slapped a few pancakes on her plate, knowing she had to eat in a hurry. She was on the line with her mother and had to be on her best behavior.  
  
"Harry, dear, where's Georgie? We can't leave the child here when we go!" Hermoine stormed in the kitchen and looked around nervously. God, Mum's a bloody mess! Lily thought as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes. Besides, why not leave Georgie here? He would only annoy her on the trip to the station. That'll be the best thing about going to Hogwarts.no little brothers to tag along and bug her. She gulped down her juice and stood up, about to go get her bags, when Hermoine spotted her. She turned and looked at her in surprise, as if she were seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Lily! You're a mess! I won't let you go like that!" Hermoine looked aghast at her daughter. Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew better than to mess with her mother in this state. "Hermoine," Harry started. "We really don't have time for this.we have to get to the station." Harry looked hopefully at his wife. Thanks for trying dad, but there's not stopping her now! Lily thought dismally and braced herself.  
  
"Your hair is a mess!" Hermoine exclaimed and grabbed for a brush. "And smooth out your sweater! Harry, iron that robe of hers, she won't step out of the house like this!" Both Harry and Lily sighed from within and did what they were told. It was hopeless to fight against Hermoine Granger- Potter, as much as they loved her.  
  
They piled into the car a mere 10 minutes afterwards, Lily looking 'acceptable' in Hermoine's opinion. Harry wheeled out of the driveway and they started off to the London station. It was a big muddle in the car; Lily's things stuffed in numerous places in the small sedan, her owl screeching protests to the moving car, and Georgie crying because his toy truck had fallen into the owl cage. Lily tuned it all out, staring into the distance through her window with a small smile on her face. She didn't care how distraught her mother was, how annoying her brother was, or how frickin' loud her bird was. She was going to Hogwarts.  
  
That's the first chapter! Hope you like, but I need to know, so give me reviews PLEASE! And just so you don't ask, this is NOT Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mom. It's Lily Potter, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger's eleven- year-old daughter. Please don't get confused! Thankies!! 


	2. Chapter 2 'Strangers At the Station'

All righty people-no reviews for the first one yet, but the action and storyline will get better soon. I've never been good at staring a story off, so bear with me. And, reviews, please!! Okay then, here we go into chapter 2 of Lily's new adventure. What will she unlock about the history of her family? :P  
  
* * *  
  
They pulled up to the station and climbed out of the car, all holding various things-an owl, a cauldron, and a few strangely shaped and colored suitcases. "We look like a bunch of loonies!" Lily muttered, aware of all the stares and whispers from the huge crowd around the station. She marched off into the station, determined to find platform 9 ¾ or whatever the hell it was called, so she could get away from this zoo. "Dad, which way?" she called over her shoulder impatiently. As much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't been to this station before and was hopeless in finding her way about.  
  
" Thatta way!" Harry Potter pointed towards a huge mass of people. Lily could just barely see the golden '9' posted above the crowds' heads. She grinned when she spotted a brick column about ¾ from the '9'. That was it. She started to march towards it and was so absolutely driven that she wasn't watching the people around her and before she knew it she crashed head first into something. All she noticed was the fiery-red hair before she tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that?" Lily grumbled as she stood up from her fall. A wide-eyed, very tall girl with long, straight red hair stared at her like she was an alien. It was obvious that Lily had surprised her and Lily looked around, hoping her mother and father had not heard her language. She saw them coming towards her, both frowning in disapproval. She sighed and turned back to the girl. "Watch where you're going! I'll be in trouble now you know!" she snapped. The wide-eyed girl suddenly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Me you say? You were thundering through here like a bloody fox running from the hounds!" She snapped back with a sneer. Lily looked her in the eye and realized that the girl was completely serious. She started to laugh at the girl's silly comeback. The red haired girl's eyes got wide again and she opened her mouth and closed it again, looking like a fish. That was the reaction that she least expected. "What's so funny?! God, you're a strange girl!" she said. Lily just laughed harder. She wondered where her parents were. It didn't take the long to walk over, did it? She recovered from her giggles and looked around, trying to find her parents. "What are you looking for?" The red haired girl grew curious, despite her initial dislike for Lily.  
  
"My parents. I can't see them." Lily surprised herself by answering the girl. She looked at the girl again and noticed that she had the most interesting hazel eyes, and that when she smiled, she seemed much less formidable.  
  
"Well, my mum and dad are right over there." The red-haired girl pointed casually behind Lily. Lily glanced over and found the people that were obviously the girl's parents. A tall, lanky fellow with crazy red hair and freckles and an equally tall, very pretty woman with straight silky hair and the stunning hazel eyes stood not far off. They were most definitely the red-haired girls parents. Lily smiled at the irony and was about to turn to look for her family again when she noticed that they were talking and laughing with none other than HER parents!  
  
* * *  
  
I know, I know, not the greatest ending to a chapter, but I had to cut  
it off at sometime. Please tell me what you think so far, I PROMISE it  
will get better, just wait till our little Lily gets to Hogwarts.  
Don't forget to tell me what I can do to improve it, I'd love to hear  
your comments, just please, like I said before, be polite about it!  
Thankies again! 


	3. Chapter 3 'The Hogwarts Express'

Thanks so much for the reviews for Chapter 1 guys, I'm glad you like it! To Starlina, I will update as much as possible, thanx for your enthusiasm! And to Alessandra Guiseppe, I thought they were a little short myself, thanks for being honest! Thank you everyone else who had nothing but positive things to say, it inspires me to write more.All right, here I come with the 3rd chapter! Please review!  
  
* * *  
  
HER Parents?!  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. She just stared. They obviously knew each other quite well. "What on earth.?"  
  
"Who are they talking to?" The red head girl had obviously spotted Lily's parents by now as well. She started walking purposefully towards the group. Lily snapped out of her daze of confusion to follow her.  
  
"Mum, Dad." Lily said as she got closer. The tall red-haired man immediately turned towards her we a friendly grin on his face. "Lily Potter! We saw you take that fall!" He said, patting her on the back. The tall, hazel-eyed woman beside him touched her hand. "Why, are you okay?" she said, her voice soft and whimsical. She turned and smiled at Hermoine. "'Moine! She looks so much like you!" She said in her same dreamy voice. Lily took a step back in confusion. Who were these people? How the hell did they know her name? How did they know her mother? 'Moine?? She had only heard her dad call her that!  
  
Harry saw his daughter's confusion and spoke up. "Lily, This is Ron Weasley. One of my best friend's in my time in Hogwarts!" He said with a stupid grin on his face. Bloody Hell! Why couldn't these people make these introductions FIRST? Lily thought. Now she looked like an idiot. Her dad continued, completely oblivious to her anger. "And this," He motioned to the tall lady beside him, "Is his lovely wife, Thistle." She smiled at Lily in her cat-like way. Lily wondered if her father knew how idiotic he was acting. Still, Lily put on one of her best smiles as she shook hands with them. "And I believe you already met our daughter, Justine." The red-haired girl smiled, "Yeah, we met." She said, a laugh in her hazel eyes. Lily decided that she could do this and smiled back.  
  
"Dear Dear Dear!" Hermoine suddenly broke the relative peace with her scolding. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself or Justine with that crash!" She smoothed Lily's dark green sweater lovingly. Lily once again fought the urge to roll her eyes, realizing that her mother was almost more nervous than her about this day. "I'm fine mum.but we really do have to get to the train." A sudden look of panic crossed all of the silly parent's faces and Lily wondered briefly if she was the only one with brains here.  
  
"Oh my, we should go now!" Mrs. Weasley looked at the silver watch on her slender, fair-skinned hand. The watch matched a tiny silver necklace around her neck with a light green jewel in it that matched her jade-colored blouse and hazel eyes. Justine was in a white blouse like her mother's jade one and she had little pearl earrings that sparkled under her shiny red hair. Lily tugged self-consciously at her frizzy, mud-brown hair. As much as her mother had tried that morning it was still as wild as ever. She touched her unpierced ear and wondered why she hadn't gotten it pierced. It looked so elegant on Justine. She decided not to think much of it right now though-she had a train to catch! She pushed through the crowd just as she had moments before, this time watching out for other people around her. Suddenly she was at the brick column, with Justine beside her.  
  
"It's a little unnerving, isn't it?" Justine breathed, obviously scared to run through it. Lily was a bit unnerved, but she wasn't about to show it. Lily shrugged with what she hoped was a casual air and then started running towards it. She felt her heart in her throat and decided to close her eyes. Suddenly, something like a tiny push caused her to open her eyes. Her jaw dropped again when she realized that she was at Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express glinted in the sun, its shiny black and red paint looking brand new. All around Lily were the strangest looking people. People like her. She set down her bag and smiled, ready as ever to go.  
  
"Oh my!" A breathy voice that Lily had come to know as Justine's sang out behind her. "I know-great, isn't it?" Lily grinned, deciding to be nice to Justine, since she was the only one she knew at the moment. Justine grinned back and set down her luggage beside Lily's. They watched the wall, waiting. Suddenly, an owl cage popped through with Lily's father right behind it. He grinned just the same as Lily had. "I remember this. My first year." He looked sad and happy at the same time. Suddenly Ron Weasley popped out beside him. "Yup! You couldn't figure out 'ow to get 'ere for the life of you!" He laughed and elbowed Harry. "If it hadn't been for my Mum, you might not 'ave gone!" Lily IdidI roll her eyes this time. Couldn't they have their memoirs later? She picked up her luggage again, poised and ready to go. Her dad didn't notice this motion-he was far to into bringing back memories now.  
  
"And then we met 'Moine, looking for Neville's frog! Who ever knew we'd end up like this?" They both laughed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Lily tapped her dad on the shoulder impatiently. "What ever happened to Neville? 'Aven't seen 'im for years!" Ron said. Lily grinded her teeth, a bad habit of hers when she was a) angry, b) impatient, c) nervous. And all of those choices could work right about now. Hermoine and Thistle were here now, and also immersed in the memories. Lily felt like screaming at them all. She glanced at Justine and was surprised to see that she looked just as impatient as Lily. She was furiously twisting her little pearl earring. Lily nudged her and whispered. "Let's go!" Justine looked surprised at first but just nodded, and finally smiled. They both grabbed their luggage and started towards the nearest car. They hopped up the steps and laughed as they plopped down on the seats. Suddenly, the bell rang out, signaling it was time. The parents woke up from there daze and looked around in panic. Adults-what would they do without us? Lily laughed as she opened the window and called out to them. "Love you, Mum, Dad! Bye!" she yelled. The last she saw of them was their shocked faces and waving arms. She heard Justine giggle from the window beside her. They looked at each other and both started in a laughing fit again. She knew there were other people in the car and that they probably thought the girls were crazy, but Lily didn't care. She was going to Hogwarts!  
  
* * *  
  
So, now they're off! Tell me if any of that was a bit confusing. And don't worry, Justine's charry will improve over time, just in case you didn't like her. I'm probably going to put up the next chap today to, so PLZ R&R! By the way, do you like Justine's name? I couldn't decide what to name her, tell me if you have any other ideas, maybe I can change it! 


	4. Chapter 4 'Love's Like That'

R&R! Here's the 4th: Wow, 2 chapters in a day! Whew! Don't expect that to often! (  
  
* * *  
  
After recovering from their giggles, the girls surveyed the car. There were two older girls, probably 3rd or 4th years, that had raised their eyebrows but now were pretending that they didn't see Lily and Justine; they were quietly looking through some magazines. At the other corner of the car was a boy-a rather handsome one, to Lily. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and intense blue eyes that seemed to laugh when he looked at them. He wore an Abercrombie shirt and faded jeans with flip-flops. Lily nudged Justine and nodded casually towards the boy. Justine glanced and raised her eyebrow, making a face. Lily couldn't see how Justine couldn't be as completely smitten with him as her. She probably liked the kind of guy that wore suits and had clean-cut hair and shined leather shoes. Lily scoffed at that thought. How could a guy like that ever be interesting? She leaned back in her chair and wondered what she could say to him. She didn't have to think long though. Wordlessly, he got up and sauntered out of the car. Lily sighed in disappointment. I Great, now we've scared away the first guy I liked here! /I She glanced at Justine, who was reading a herbology book. I Ugh.how boring. She doesn't even need to read yet and she's doing it in her free will! /I Just as Lily was wondering what she should do, one of the 3rd year girls spoke up. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at the other. "You know, for a little first year, your little brother isn't to bad looking!" The other one looked up and Lily saw that she had the same intense blue eyes and dirty blond hair as the boy, only her eyes were a little lighter colored and her hair much longer, and perfectly straight. She flipped it lightly and made a face at her friend. "Don't gross me out Isa.come on, that's my brother! Besides, he's way to young for you." The other one shrugged carelessly and looked Lily's way. "Are you first years?" She said, and she flipped her perfect hair, just as the other one had. The other looked up curiously from her magazine, as if she were surprised that Lily and Justine were still here, in her presence.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said, not sure what else to say. Why couldn't she ever think of anything cool to say? She wondered if the other girls thought she was weird yet. But, the one that had spoken, who looked Mediterranean with her dark brown eyes, olive skin, and wavy black hair, only smiled. "Well then, this is all new to you I guess." She folded up her magazine and put it in her purse. "I'm Isa. Isa Martinez. Don't worry, You'll love it. What houses do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor." Justine piped up. She sounded as sure of it as she was of her own name. "My dad was in it, his brothers were in it, his sister was in it, his father.." she trailed off. "Yes, I'll be in Gryffindor." Isa nodded, her face expressionless. There was no way to tell what she was thinking. The other one however, looked ready to laugh. "You never know for sure. What was your mother in?" She said, now in the conversation. Justine stuttered "R-R-Ravenclaw." She said, as if the thought had just crossed her mind. The other girl lifted her eyebrow and looked back to her magazine, as if she had just proven her point. Isa ignored her. "And you?" she said. Lily realized that she was talking to her now. Her deep brown eyes bore into hers. "I-I don't know." She said sheepishly. "My Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor." She said. Isa blinked and flipped her hair again. "Well, there's no way to be sure, you know. You'll never be absolutely sure. My family was mostly Ravenclaw, but I ended up in Gryffindor." She smiled. "And I'm happy for it." She glanced at the other girl. "Chanelle, what were your parents?" Chanelle looked up from her magazine and answered in a bored monotone. "Ma in Hufflepuff, Dad in Gryffindor. Where is my brother??" she finished off and looked around, more in annoyance than worry.  
  
"Present" the boy sauntered into the room with a bulging bag in one hand. He smiled and Lily's heart leapt. His sister, who was dressed primly in a short khaki skirt and stylish v-neck blouse scoffed at him. "Where were you?" she snapped. He lifted the bag. "Hunting the snack cart." He grinned and sat in his seat again, opening the bag. Chanelle narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Isa had a tiny smile on her face, as if she was amused with the whole ordeal. "It would have come around eventually anyway." Chanelle muttered. Lily suppressed a laugh. The boy had obviously won the battle. He didn't seem to care about his sister's last comment. Lily watched him open a Chocolate Frog and bite its head off. He suddenly looked up and saw her watching him. She turned quickly away, feeling her face turn red. "Want one?" he said. She loved his voice. "Err-I guess. Why not?" she reached for one and touched his hand. Surprised, she pulled away quickly. His blue eyes watched her and she felt a bit uncomfortable, wondering what he was thinking. "My name's Blake." He said finally. "Lily." She said with half a Chocolate Frog in her mouth. Blake laughed, and she turned red again. Gawd, she had stuffed the whole thing in her mouth! Why couldn't she ever be graceful? But she realized that he wasn't laughing I at/I her. She smiled and he said "You done with that?" "Yeah" she laughed, "I guess I am!" she looked down, feeling more comfortable with him but still a little hesitant. She stuffed the wrapper in her pocket and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. She wished she wasn't so damn shy.  
  
"Does your friend want to come over?" Blake said. Lily looked up and same him staring at Justine. Damn Justine. Lily suddenly felt ugly compared to her, Isa and Chanelle. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked down. "Sure." She muttered. Blake didn't notice her disappointment and he waved Justine over. She cautiously got up then smiled and made her way over, flipping her hair just as Isa and Chanelle had. Bloody Hell! Do they all do that?! Lily grinded her teeth as Justine sat down and looked out the window in order to restrain herself from giving Justine a nasty look. Blake grinned and handed her the bag, saying "Pick one." Justine primly took out a pumpkin marshmallow and took a small bite, smiling at Blake. Lily grinded her teeth louder and crossed her arms. She thought Justine had made it clear she didn't like Blake! So why the hell was she making all nice to him??  
  
Blake folded his arms behind his head and looked out the window. Totally calm and cool. Lily felt butterflies in her stomach watching him. Lily was going through her mind trying to think of something to say to Blake when the car door slid open and a prefect appeared. "Only 'bout an hour left! I'd change into my robes now." He grinned at all of them and slid the door closed again. Chanelle got up with a sigh and pulled her bag out of the compartment. "Oh my God, I went to Hulligan's for my robes and they were out of my size in this purple one with a gold tassle! I was so pissed!" She said to Isa.  
  
"Oh My God! I was like, what should I do?!" Blake held up his hands, mocking his sister. Lily laughed and he flashed one of his award-winning grins at her. She thought she would melt and was so immersed that she didn't see Chanelle's sneer and nasty look in Lily's direction. Chanelle stomped out of the car with Isa in tow.  
  
By the time they had everything ready and were dressed in their robes, the train was near Hogwarts. Lily sat down by the window and gazed out, hoping to catch a glimpse of it as they came close. Suddenly the train turned into a tunnel and all was dark. When they reappeared on the other side of the tunnel, the train slowed and Lily could see people and carriages waiting for them. Excitement flooded over her and she hopped out of her seat and grabbed Justine, willing to forgive her for what happened before. Justine looked just as eager as her.  
  
"Well, I think it looks good on me, right?" Chanelle was talking about the purple robe that she had made Isa let her borrow for the banquet. "Yeah, of course." Isa said. She sounded tired. Lily was about to look back to see what Isa was wearing when the doors opened. She grabbed Justine's arm and jumped out, looking all around her. It was dark now and the stars shone brightly. Carriages were lined up nearby-but they had no horses. Isa and Chanelle started towards one of them and Lily started to follow. "Naw, you don't go thar! First years this way!" Lily turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw the biggest, hairiest man she had ever seen. She suppressed a scream and held tightly to Justine.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, I know, I'm no good at ending chapters! Just R&R, k? Thanx to those who have so far! 


End file.
